Coming Home
by pysche924
Summary: After graduating from school Naoji returned to Japan, only to find it was not the home he expected. Now danger and mistrust surround him at every turn as he escapes once again to Kuchen and the true home he created with his friends. Lui/Naoji
1. Chapter 1

**das erste Kapitel **… chapter one

_Lui,_

_I don't know how soon this will reach you, as I'm rather afraid that my correspondence is traveling with me, or if you would even acknowledge something from me after our fairly heated parting before I left for Japan, but I sincerely hope that you do because this is one circumstance in which I would greatly prefer my news to precede my arrival. Well, here it is: I'm coming home. I'm coming back to Kuchen… and though during our years at school I always considered Japan my home, the decision to return to this country leaves me feeling lighter than I have since I first aspired to leave it. I have missed you, and Camus, and the others all more than I could say. Perhaps you were right, and it was my destiny all along to walk beside you there in Kuchen, in the Strahl, wherever else you needed, wanted to go… _

_I don't know. I don't regret my return; I needed to return; but I know now that my place is no longer in Japan, at least. Though I will and do sorely miss my family, things are no longer the same. The army continues to grow while each day brings with it further talk of war, and unlike Kuchen our leaders seem eager to choose a side – whether the right or wrong one I cannot say, and honestly care not to think, but all are greatly afraid and I finding myself missing even the tenuous peace of Kuchen. I myself, and by extension my family, have come under suspicion due to the years I spent abroad, and though nothing significant has yet come to pass from this I fear for their safety should I remain in Japan. I have written to my grandmother's family in Kuchen and requested to board there upon my arrival, at least until something more permanent can be arranged._

_I hope you will see me._

_Naoji_

* * *

When, after an absence of nearly ten months, Ishizuki Naoji once again stepped onto the shores of the modestly sized island country of Kuchen, he heaved a quiet sigh and smiled a little to himself. The spotless state of his clothing and neatly tied long, dark hair belied the fatigue and anxiety of the series of tiny airplanes, trains, and cramped, smelly ships he had taken in his trip from Japan to Western Europe. After all, he couldn't possibly arrive looking tired and crumpled, not when there was any chance that Ludwig could be there to greet him.

Lui had never approved of anyone appearing less than his best, no matter what the excuse.

They hadn't parted on the best of terms, though Naoji thought of him often – how could he not? – and Ludwig had insisted that he wanted Naoji to choose his own path for himself, and that whatever would make Naoji happiest would make him happy as well; though really, he just wanted Naoji to choose him, and Kuchen, and to stay because that was what he wanted and not just what Lui wanted for him. Lui had been decidedly cold when he left, though he had even 

accompanied Naoji to the airport, and he thought that Lui might have been hoping up to the last minute that Naoji would change his mind and decide not to go after all.

Naoji brushed a few stray bangs from his face and glanced around, noting that his bags had been carried from the ship, and joined the other passengers in wandering toward them. However, the sound of a familiar voice calling his name made him pause and he turned, his face lighting up when he caught sight of the speaker.

"Naoji! Naoji, you're back!" A small, slender male raced towards him, not bothering to brush away wayward strands of fair hair that fell into his wide, red-tinted eyes.

"Camus?" Naoji asked, disbelieving, as the shorter male wrapped arms around his waist in a crushing hug. "What are you doing here?"

The other laughed and took a moment to adjust his clothes, which had rumpled a little during the impromptu embrace, and Naoji noticed that Camus still wore the same style shorts and knee socks that he had during their school days – when they weren't in uniform, of course. Naoji had always thought the outfit made him look younger, yet somehow it never seemed out of place on the other. "I've been coming to meet all the ships, lately. As soon as Lui told me you were coming home I made sure I checked each one; wouldn't want you to come all the way back here just to be stuck by yourself, would I?"

He beamed at Naoji and the Japanese youth smiled back – it was impossible not to smile around Camus – though something the other said had sparked his attention. "Lui told you I was coming back? Did… Did he come today?"

Camus sighed. "No. He says he's too busy. I know it's true; Orphe and Ed came a few times, but they're busy too. Only Elmunt will come with me anymore." He nodded to the left and for the first time Naoji noticed the brown-haired male who had approached them much more sedately than his companion.

"Elmunt. It's good to see you," he greeted, and the other nodded in response.

"Naoji. How was your trip?"

"Frankly, it was exhausting. It'll be a relief to finally get a chance to rest; and of course I'll be happy to see Mr. Foster again. You two wouldn't mind taking me to his house, would you? I had been planning on hiring a carriage, but it's so much trouble to…" He trailed off when he saw Camus and Elmunt exchange glances. "What is it?"

"Naoji…" Camus sighed softly, resting a hand on his arm before looking over at Elmunt once again.

"Naoji, things have changed somewhat since you left. Some of the people are becoming… cautious… when it comes to foreigners, especially those from openly, ah, active countries like 

Japan." Elmunt tugged on his high collar in an uncomfortable sort of way. "Your previous host feels that it might not be in his best interests to accommodate you. I'm sorry."

Naoji blinked. "I see…"

"It's alright!" Camus cried, grabbing his arm in obvious distress. "It's okay, Naoji, come stay with me! I want you to, really! Niisama already prepared the guest suite for you; you can stay as long as you like."

Keeping up a steady stream of chatter, Camus led him by the arm to the waiting carriage, but Naoji barely noticed his words or the brief, reassuring pat on the shoulder from Elmunt as the brown-haired male left to retrieve Naoji's luggage. He merely followed Camus silently and rested his head against the plush leather seats in the back of the carriage. His grandmother's family wouldn't take him? After they had told him repeatedly to consider their home his home? What exactly had changed in the past ten months? Surely Kuchen hadn't fallen into the same madness affecting the rest of the world… it couldn't. His Majesty would never let that happen.

And Lui hadn't come to meet him.

Oblivious to Camus worriedly calling his name, Naoji sighed once, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

"Ah, Naoji, I've missed your tea," Ed sighed, inhaling the scent of his steaming cup before setting it back in the saucer with an audible clink. Beside him, Orpherus nodded and smiled. Not even twenty-four hours had passed since his arrival before the two blondes had shown up at Camus' family estate demanding to see him. (In fact, he'd heard from Elmunt that the two of them had shown up just after dawn, as soon as they'd gotten the letters Camus sent them notifying them of Naoji's return, but the guards at the front gate turned them away and told them to "come back at a decent hour.")

"Mm. It always tastes so much better when you make it," Camus agreed, nudging Elmunt, who sat beside him reading important-looking documents he had spread across the table. "Do you have to do that now? You're always working."

"You're right. I'm sorry," the other replied absently, continuing to read. Ed snickered and Camus rolled his eyes.

"Elmunt is on the wait list for Strahl membership," Camus informed Naoji. "He's being trained by one of the senior members so Elmunt can take his place when he retires."

"I see. Congratulations." Elmunt glanced up and nodded briefly in acknowledgement before returning to his reading. "What have the rest of you been doing?" Naoji asked. "Are you in training too, Camus?"

The blond reddened. "No… Actually, Ed and I are already Strahl members. Daniel, too, though Nicholas is still trying. Ed was accepted right out of school – just after you left, Naoji – and I've been a member for a couple of months now."

"And Orphe and Lui are king's councilors!" Ed piped up, winking cheekily at the lighter-skinned boy beside him. "Never doubted those two'd make it all the way to the top."

Orphe frowned a little. "A councilor is no better than a Strahl member. You should be proud of yourself, Ed—"

"Yeah, yeah." Ed slung an arm around his friend's shoulders. "We've had this conversation before. Many times," he told Naoji. "I think Orphe's still a little upset that we aren't getting to work together anymore."

Naoji's thoughts immediately turned to Lui. "Separation can be painful," he replied. "But I'm certainly pleased to hear of your success. Though… now that I'm here, I'm beginning to wonder what to do next. I had hoped that… Lui…" He trailed off, glancing out the window and pretending not to notice the meaningful looks exchanged between the others at the table.

"You'll do fine, I'm sure!" Camus earnestly insisted, drawing Naoji's gaze back to those shining red eyes as his friend beamed up at him. "You should apply for the Strahl, too; or try to work for His Majesty like Orphe. Or maybe the military! You're such a good fighter, Naoji; I bet you could teach the others an awful lot."

"I'd like to avoid the military, thanks," Naoji answered with a sardonic little smile. "But otherwise, you're probably right."

* * *

Dressed in his traditional loose, Japanese robe, with his hair down and free from the ribbon that usually held it tightly back from his face, Naoji felt more relaxed and comfortable than he had since before his long journey from Japan. He bent down and grabbed the smooth, straight stick he had brought outside with him and, closing his eyes, slowly began to go through the motions of his kendo. It seemed he hadn't practiced in ages.

Around him the sun had begun to set, and the masses of roses in Camus' garden wafted their mingled scents toward him in the warm breeze as Naoji spun, leapt and kicked, swinging the stick in a blur that created a breeze of its own. He had just struck the ground with one particularly forceful swipe when the sound of a person applauding made him pause. Turning, he saw Orphe approach, clapping slowly.

"You've improved since I last saw you," he observed.

Naoji bowed his head. "I have had the benefit of superior instructors."

"Still, you're very talented," Orphe replied slowly, as if pondering something. "You know, perhaps Camus wasn't far wrong in saying that you could teach us a lot, with your skills in fighting." He stared at the other intently.

In the fading light Orphe's eyes seemed to turn a deeper blue, almost black. It made Naoji shift a bit in discomfort – he had forgotten how intense Orpherus could be at times. "Perhaps. I don't know if I'm quite skilled enough yet to instruct others, though," the dark-haired male answered. "I thought you and Ed had already left."

"Camus is walking Elmunt to the gate and Ed wandered off in search of a piano. And don't belittle yourself so much, Naoji; you're a truly excellent fighter."

Naoji merely nodded and wondered when the blond would bring up the real reason he had followed him out here, since unlike Lui, Orphe never sported that severe expression unless he had a specific goal in mind. The other didn't keep him waiting long.

"So, Naoji…"

"Yes?"

"Why did you really leave Japan? All I've heard are third-hand accounts from Camus saying that you'd decided to come back to Kuchen and stay with your grandmother's family, until this morning when I got a notice that you were back and living with Camus. Why didn't you write me, or Ed? Are things really as bad in Japan as they say?"

Naoji gave a shuddering sigh and smiled a little. "Well, I don't know what 'they've' been saying, but the situation certainly isn't good. The military's grown preposterously and all anyone talks about is the invasion of China and sovereignty in Asia, and when I didn't sign up for the army the moment I got back the local government got suspicious. We heard from a friend about the rumors spreading about me – how I'd spent too much time abroad and come back with 'strange ideas,' and that my family was 'on the road to treason,' etcetera. The friend warned me to get out of the country while I still could, so here I am. And things aren't much better here – as soon as I stepped off the ship Elmunt informed me that foreigners aren't trusted anymore, and Mr. Foster didn't think it was safe to take me in."

"So you're staying with Camus," Orphe concluded slowly. "I see. Well, it's not that big a surprise, really; I was worried even before you left about how safe Japan would be when you got home."

"I know," Naoji admitted. "My father sent me away in the first place to keep me away from all the 'chaos,' as he called it. But I had to come here so suddenly, against my will to a country I'd barely even heard of, that I always resented it, I suppose. All I could think about was getting to go home, even though I was never completely sure I should… Do you know the first thing my father said to me when I arrived?"

Orphe shook his head.

"He said, 'Why did you come back?' I couldn't believe it; all I could think was, I had spent so many months wanting to come home, and _that_ was how he greeted me? He wanted me to stay overseas? And I could have… I could have stayed in Kuchen with Lui and all of you, but I gave that up because I missed my family, my home, my country…"

"Naoji…"

The dark-haired male held up a hand, stopping whatever comment Orphe was going to make. "But it wasn't until I'd been home for a few days that I realized how bad it had gotten. My father was only trying to keep me safe. What was worse, my return put them in danger, too, and I worry that me coming back here won't be enough to keep them from suspicion. In fact, I might have just made things worse."

Orphe shook his head again, reaching out to clap a comforting hand on the other's shoulder. "No, you—"

"Oi! Orphe!"

At the sound of his name Orphe turned, and he and Naoji saw Ed approaching, scratching at the back of his head and ruffling his dark blond hair. He grinned at the two of them and dropped his hand just enough to curl it into a fist and jerk his thumb back over his shoulder. "I'm heading out. Want to check on the horses before it gets too dark. You coming?"

Orpherus gave Naoji one last studious glance from the corner of his eye before looking back at Ed and nodding. "Sure. Goodbye, Naoji; I'm glad you've returned."

"Yeah, me too," Ed agreed as Naoji bowed slightly in acknowledgement. Then the tanned blond propped an elbow on his friend's shoulder, leaning close and chattering to him about something while they walked away, and Naoji was left alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you again to those who reviewed and added this story to your alerts. I'm so happy that someone's enjoying this story.

**Disclaimer:** I forgot to put this in the first chapter so this applies to the entire fic. I don't own Meine Liebe or its characters and am writing this story purely for my own enjoyment, not for profit.

**

* * *

**

das zweite Kapitel

… chapter two

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_I have long held respect for your worthy organization, and nothing would please me more than an opportunity to be a part of it. As a graduate and Strahl candidate of the venerated Rosenstalz Academy I feel myself capable of such, and should you choose to consider me I would be most honored to work with you and would be more than content with any available position, including apprenticeship under a mentor if you deem it necessary. _

_Included are lists of my studies and other credentials, as well as letters of recommendation from Headmaster Bartolomaüs and two members of the Strahl who are my esteemed friends and colleagues. I am available for interview at your convenience._

_Sincerely,_

_Naoji Ishizuki_

* * *

"Sending out another application letter? You've barely been back a week; take some time to rest, at least."

Naoji glanced over his shoulder at the blond boy who had snuck up behind him while he handed his letter to the mail carrier. "Good morning, Camus." He waved thanks to the mail carrier as the man clucked to his horse, which began a brisk trot toward the next house. "And it's been over two weeks," Naoji corrected his friend.

"Still! That's no time at all! And you must have sent out a dozen letters already." Camus took the other by the hand and tugged lightly. "Come on, let's go sit in the garden. It's not too warm yet; just the right temperature to enjoy being outdoors."

"I have sent exactly three applications: one to the main office of the Strahl, one to the king's council, and one to the king's guard. All of whom promptly rejected me, so now I'm writing to the district court," Naoji informed him, though he followed without further protest.

The two sank onto one of the stone benches intermittently lining the garden walkway and Camus patted his hand before letting go completely. "Don't worry, Naoji, I'm sure you'll find something soon. Those are all really hard jobs and it's not like there are a lot of openings – just look at Elmunt, even he's still on the waiting list and he applied months ago. Besides, there's no hurry; you can stay here as long as you want."

The dark-haired male nodded in thanks and leaned back on his palms, closing his eyes as stray bits of bang lifted by the early morning breeze tickled his cheeks. The low hum of a bumblebee's rapid wingbeats grew loud and then softer as the insect circled his head once, inspecting him, and flew away. It should have been a perfect, peaceful morning.

Naoji sighed. "Camus, I…"

"Ah, Camus, _there_ you are," interrupted an amused-sounding drawl from the garden entrance, and Naoji opened his eyes as he felt Camus start in surprise beside him.

"Daniel? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to fetch you," the redhead responded, smirking, as he crossed his arms across his chest in a gesture that strongly reminded Naoji of the young man during their days at Rosenstalz. "His Majesty has called an emergency meeting with the Strahl for this afternoon; I told the messenger I would inform you myself and spare his horse the trip. Plus I've heard rumors of your new houseguest and I wanted to see for myself."

"An emergency meeting?" Camus asked worriedly. "What about?"

But Daniel ignored him, turning to Naoji instead. "So, I hear that you were rejected for a Strahl position? Because you're a foreigner, I assume. Though they may have just agreed that no one as soft as you should be a Strahl member…" He tapped his chin with an index finger. "Still practice archery just for 'inner peace?'"

Naoji's insides churned and he clenched his fists; but after a glance at Camus – who was looking between the two of them nervously, his ruby eyes large and round – he rose from the bench without a word and turned to walk further into the garden.

"Once again he walks away from a fight. The Strahl definitely doesn't need someone who runs away from confrontation wherever he finds it."

"Nor do they need someone who stirs up trouble on a regular basis for his own amusement," a new voice put in dryly, "though that didn't seem to deter them."

"Ah, Nicholas, I was wondering where you were," Daniel responded, unperturbed, as Naoji turned back to face the new arrival.

"Some would consider it polite to converse with the head of the house before intruding in his home." Nicholas rolled his eyes. "Good morning, Camus. Nice to see you again, Naoji."

"You as well," Naoji replied, bowing slightly. Nicholas, too, appeared much as Naoji remembered him, though his dark brown hair had been cropped more closely around his neck and he dressed more casually – but Naoji thought that might be more the exception than the rule, as Nicholas' black pants had a hole in the knee and it appeared as if he had been horseback riding or planned to do so in the very near future.

Nicholas confirmed that suspicion when he glanced over at Daniel – who had apparently gotten bored with antagonizing Naoji and moved over to talk to Camus about something official-sounding and most likely concerning Strahl affairs – and, gesturing toward his attire, said, 

"Daniel, Eduard and I had planned to go riding today, but of course those two were called away on business. Ordinarily I might tag along, but it's an 'emergency' session which means confidentiality and overly cautious guards blocking out anyone without ten levels of clearance. Would you like to come with me instead?"

"Thank you very much for the offer," Naoji replied as his own eyes turned toward the redhead, whose eyes had narrowed and mouth formed a serious line when Camus said something to him in a low tone, "but I've just remembered something I have to take care of."

* * *

When the carriage pulled up in front of a set of lavishly wrought, slightly rusted metal gates that partially hid the respectably sized once-familiar home behind it, Naoji felt a rumbling in his stomach that might have been mistaken for indigestion, had he eaten anything of consequence in the last several hours. However he still managed a polite bow of thanks for the driver as he stepped out onto the dusty driveway.

"Are you sure you don't mind waiting?" he asked. "I'm not sure how long I will be."

The middle-aged man's sun-leathered face crinkled as he grinned. "Of course not, sir. 'S my job, takin' care of Master Camus' family, and you're a friend of Master Camus' so a member of the family. And quite rightly so, if you ask me, though nobody ever does."

This exchange, though a little embarrassing, went a long way toward cheering Naoji up, and he turned and pressed through the gate – no guards? Security here had gone lax – more confidently than he might have otherwise. The impact of his feet on the hard-packed dirt below stirred up little whorls of dust behind him as he walked down the drive, though the clouds settled quickly in the windless air. Naoji, rapidly losing the boost he'd gotten from the driver's compliments, thought he'd never felt the atmosphere quite so heavy.

When he finally reached the front of the house and lifted the door knocker, letting it fall with an echoing bang, it took all of five seconds for a petite young servant boy, dressed impeccably in a crisp blue uniform, to open the door and bow graciously to the guest. "Good morning, sir. How may I help… you…?" The boy's blue eyes widened comically under his blond fringe of bangs and he took a step backward.

Naoji blinked and glanced behind him; then, seeing nothing, turned back and faced the boy who now hovered behind the half-open door. "Ah… My name is Naoji, Naoji Ishizuki, and I would like to speak to Mr. Foster, please." The boy had now vanished from his sight behind the door save for the left side of his head and a white-knuckled hand that gripped the wood just below the doorknob. Naoji looked over his shoulder once more. "Is something wrong?"

"N-n-no! Nothing! Wait there a moment, I'll be right back!" The servant boy hastily swung the door shut, but it bounced on impact and opened again, just a crack, so that Naoji had no problem hearing the ensuing conversation in the foyer.

"Sir! Sir! There's a _Japanese_ man wanting to see Mr. Foster! What do we do?"

"Japanese? Are you sure?" A voice responded thoughtfully, and Naoji thought he recognized the speaker as one of the family's long-time servants. "Is his name Naoji?"

"Um, it's, um, Ishi-something, I think. He was _Japanese_!"

"So you said." A dry response this time, and the boy barely had time for a protesting splutter before the door opened once more and an older, mostly gray-haired man bowed to Naoji. "Welcome back, sir. Master Foster is in his study. Would you like me to accompany you there?"

Naoji smiled. "No, thank you, I remember the way." With that he stepped inside and brushed past the blond servant boy, who stood rooted to the spot, his eyes wide and unfocused.

Mr. Foster was sitting in the purple-upholstered armchair he favored, reading a book when Naoji found him. Knocking twice on the open door, he stepped into the room and waited for the inevitable start of surprise from his former host, but it never came. Instead, the man merely glanced up and regarded Naoji from under furrowed eyebrows that seemed much grayer than Naoji remembered. "I was wondering when you would come," he said, and gestured to a nearby chair.

Naoji bowed and sat.

"Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you." The Japanese male watched as Mr. Foster shut his book and set it on the table beside him before leaning back and crossing his legs.

"So. I suppose you're wondering why I refused to allow you to stay here."

Not expecting the other to be so forward, Naoji started slightly and hesitated. "I… Well, yes. When I was here before you never seemed to have an issue with housing a foreigner, and you told me then to think of this as my home while in Kuchen. Surely things haven't changed that much in the past year, that you would completely change your mind? What happened, sir?"

"Naoji…" he sighed. "Things _have_ changed. I still care greatly for you; you've always been like a grandson to me, but the fact remains that sheltering a Japanese person, at least right now, would bring a great deal of suspicion on me and that's more than I can handle at the moment."

"But—"

The gray-haired man shook his head. "You probably didn't realize this at the time, but it was highly unprecedented for a foreigner to even be allowed to attend Rosenstalz Academy, let alone be accepted as a Strahl candidate. Since your family is well-to-do in Japan, that helped, but your father and I had to call in special favors in the end. I vouched for you myself, emphasizing your grandmother's lineage, and assured the school board that you would never betray this country."

"I wouldn't!" Naoji protested, eyes wide. None of this had ever even crossed his mind, though in retrospect it probably should have. Although he had often wondered if he deserved to be a Strahl candidate, he never realized that his heritage might have kept him from it, or thought that Mr. Foster would ask for special favors for him – though now that he thought of it, Lui might have something of the sort; in fact, perhaps he did…

"You already have."

Naoji's eyes narrowed. "I beg your pardon?"

"You did betray Kuchen… at least in the eyes of many of my associates. Even after preparing to be a Strahl candidate, you went home the first opportunity you had. They're afraid that you would leak government secrets to Japan; after all, you understand intimately now how this country works. That could be beyond beneficial to someone trying to sabotage it."

The legs of his armchair clattered as they skidded several inches back across the hardwood floor and Naoji, now standing stiffly upright, struggled to keep a composed expression. "Funny; that is exactly what they said about me in Japan. I wonder, should it comfort me that people are the same everywhere?" He bowed to his host. "I believe that is all the information I needed. Thank you for your time." With that he turned and walked toward the door.

"Naoji," the other called, stopping him in his tracks before he could fully exit the room, "I'll try and help you however I can." Naoji nodded and kept walking, though his steps faltered at the next, whispered words.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

The main offices of the Strahl usually tended to be a busy area, but when Naoji arrived there in the back of one of the Luneburg family carriages he found that he could barely even see the buildings for the backup of carriages, cars, and people milling around the block or so surrounding it. By now the meeting with the king should be near its end, and the usual curious crowd loitered nearby in the hopes of catching a glimpse of His Majesty as he left. Naoji knew his chances wouldn't be good, but after a grateful nod toward his driver he quickly joined them with a similar purpose.

After all, everyone knew that councilors attended all the public meetings with the king.

A few polite "excuse me's" – some reciprocated by boorish shoves – and several nasty whispers of "foreigner!" later found Naoji at the front of the crowd, separated from the king's carriage by only an iron gate and a few surly-looking guards. He glanced at the people on either side of him, neither of whom would make eye contact, and settled in to wait.

It probably wasn't a good idea to look for Lui like this, Naoji knew that; but he hadn't been able to work up the courage to visit Lui at home, and after two weeks Lui still had yet to come to see him, which led Naoji to believe he probably wouldn't. So finally, the Japanese male had caved, since after a day like today Naoji definitely needed to talk to him.

Honestly, the things Mr. Foster had said! Did no one think that he might possibly want to go home because he missed his family? He could possibly, maybe understand people's attitudes back home – his country was in chaos and he _had_ been gone for a couple of years – but there was no reason for Kuchen, a supposedly neutral country, to treat him as if he had some kind of lethal fungus growing on his Asian-pale skin.

Lost in his thoughts, it was only when the crowd began to roar that Naoji noticed the approach of the king and his councilors as they headed toward their awaiting carriages. As he scanned each face he found many familiar, including his former teacher Professor Gerald and others he had seen during previous encounters with the king, though not until His Majesty had been seated in his carriage for several minutes and the crowd had already begun to lose interest did Naoji catch sight of Lui, walking side-by-side with Orpherus as they left the building.

His breath caught in his throat. Naoji had always thought that Orphe seemed to shine, lit up as he was by ambition and determined desire, and no matter how different he and Lui were in other ways, this they shared – the unwitting ability to at once draw every eye and humble every person in their vicinity, regardless of how intelligent or important they might have felt a few seconds prior. Together, they were an awe-inspiring sight, and for a moment it astounded Naoji that Lui had ever let him in, had ever let him believe that he could be on the same level as this, and though that belief might have been a fantasy Naoji wanted to strangle himself for throwing it all away on a fruitless wish to regain a childhood that was probably lost forever anyhow.

He cleared his throat. "Lu… Lui! Lui!" The dark-haired male raised a hand and waved as he called out, his heart swelling and pounding painfully in his chest. Knee-length purple hair swishing around his shoulders, Ludwig glanced in his direction…

…and never even broke his stride. He turned his head to the side to say something to Orphe, and together the two of them climbed into their carriage and disappeared from sight.

The crowd broke up a long time before Naoji eventually turned and followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you again to all who reviewed! It means so much to me to know someone's reading and enjoying this story.

**Warnings:** Boy/boy kissing in this chapter. Anyone who might be offended stay away... but if you've gotten this far you probably don't mind it anyway.

* * *

**das dritte Kapitel** … chapter three

_Dearest Naoji,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. Your father, sister and I miss you greatly, though knowing that you are safe is always a great comfort. The situation in Japan has changed little, but there is no need to worry about us; your father has had many dealings with government officials since your departure, and though our wealth is largely depleted as a result there is no longer any suspicion on our family. I continue to pray every day for peace and hope that someday soon this might be a place where you can return in safety. Nevertheless, I want you to know that your father and I want only the best for you, so please do not feel obligated to come back to Japan. My mother spoke often of Kuchen, and I know that however much you missed us that you at least enjoyed your years there at school, so as long as you are happy and successful, even if it is on the other side of the world, I will be content._

_How are your friends? Have you been able to spend any time with them? I'm sure they are all quite successful, especially the Liechtenstein boy you often mentioned – your father knows of that family and has told me stories of their ambition, although I'm sure he mentioned them to you as well and you probably already knew far more than he. I suppose more than one if not all have already become Strahl members or important government officials; at least that is the sort of future your schooling led us to expect. Nonetheless, and you may call it a mother's bias if you will, even if this is true I am certain that you will surpass them all; in fact, even if you never obtain the sort of fame and financial success others have, you already outshine everyone I know in strength of character and spirit. Be happy, Naoji, and don't be concerned by the war raging in other countries or worry for your family here; but most of all, remember what I've said. Never let anyone make you feel inferior. Stay strong, and remember you have many who love you._

_And don't you dare call me overly sentimental. I'm proud of you._

_Your loving mother_

* * *

"Woooo! Great shot, Naoji!" Ed clapped and whistled, nearly toppling from his cross-legged seat atop one of the stone benches near the back of Camus' garden, where a temporary target had been set up for Naoji to practice his archery. Too intent on his actions to fully comprehend or reply, the Japanese male fitted another arrow to the string, pulled it taut, and after one deep breath released the arrow, where it landed with a thud beside the other, just slightly to the left of the bull's-eye.

"You've gotten really good," a voice said next to his ear, and Naoji, who had been studying the target, jumped slightly at his blond friend's sudden approach.

"Oh… thank you. I still need practice," Naoji replied, bowing his head politely.

Ed laughed and clapped a hand on the shoulder Naoji had bared to allow for better movement. "No, you really are good. Can I try it?"

Naoji smiled. "Of course." He handed the bow to the other and tugged his shirt back over his shoulders before slightly adjusting Ed's stance and stepping back to watch.

The arrow flew over the target completely and sunk into a tree behind it. Naoji hid a smile, but the tanned blond merely laughed it off and raced to collect the arrows so he could try again. When Ed reached the tree, however, his arrow stuck fast, so he planted one foot against the trunk and tugged as hard as he could, only to fly backward and land flat on his rear. He cursed and Naoji laughed, shaking his head. Ironic, that he should come here to practice archery to feel some semblance of peace, only to feel far more relaxed at his friend's silly antics.

But then, Ed had always been like that – full of childlike curiosity, especially about anything to do with Naoji's homeland, and even though he claimed not to understand archery or meditating or misogi he would constantly find some way to relate the foreign ideas to something he knew, like cloud-watching or just going for a night on the town, although no one on earth but Eduard would ever think to connect the two. And somehow he always made Naoji feel better.

When, after another hour or so had passed, most of Ed's arrows hit the target – or at least missed the trees – the two decided they had practiced enough and headed back inside to find something to eat. They had nearly reached the house when Naoji realized he was missing a glove. "I must have dropped it somewhere along the way," he sighed. "Go ahead, Ed; I should look for it now or I'll never find it."

The blond nodded and continued on, whistling, while Naoji headed back toward the gardens, his dark eyes scanning the ground in front of him as he went. He had nearly reached his temporary archery grounds again when the sound of voices made him pause and look up. There, on a stone bench behind one of the maze-like garden's corners of hedges, sat Camus and Elmunt. Naoji opened his mouth to greet them, only to snap it shut again when he noticed a strange detail.

They were holding hands.

"I missed you," Camus murmured, cheeks flushing the same hue as his eyes. "It's been over a week since you've been by."

"I know, I'm sorry," the other replied, lifting his free hand to brush the stray hair from Camus' forehead. "I wanted to spend some time with my little brother and sister, and besides, we've all had a lot more work since _that_ happened. Everyone is on edge."

Elmunt cupped the blond's cheek with an open palm and Camus leaned into the touch. "I've been so worried, Elmunt… What if it had been Lui or Orphe? Or Professor Gerald? What if it happens again?"

"Shh, it'll be alright," the other murmured, tilting his head forward so that their foreheads touched, blond locks mingling with brown in the soft breeze that gusted through the garden. 

"Everyone's being extra careful, even Ludwig. We'll find who did it and everything will go back to normal."

"How can you know that? The rest of the world certainly isn't 'normal' right now. Look at Germany! And France, and Poland and England; and poor Naoji's having so much trouble because Japan…"

"Camus." At the sound of his name the blond quieted, meeting the other's eyes, and Elmunt smiled. "Don't worry so much."

With that, he leaned in and kissed him.

After a moment or so of stillness, Camus returned the embrace, releasing the other's hand to wind his arms around Elmunt's neck and draw him closer. "I love you," Camus whispered breathlessly against the other's lips, and they were kissing again, more heated than before, while the warm breeze blew and the sky grew darker in the garden.

Naoji turned and walked slowly back to the house, his missing glove forgotten.

* * *

Spots of pink decorated Naoji's cheeks as he stared resolutely at his dinner plate to avoid seeing the others at the table. Ed and Camus's older brother were thankfully occupied with a booming conversation, interspersed with a great deal of laughter and expansive gestures, for which Naoji was extremely grateful as it drew attention from the fact he couldn't have spoken if they asked him.

Elmunt sat directly in front of Naoji, his head bowed and body turned slightly turned toward the petite blond at his side. Camus and he were engaged in a conversation of their own, low and serious-sounding but for the slight smile curving Elmunt's lips.

Naoji guessed that the smile had more to do with the kiss from a few minutes before than whatever Camus was saying. The thought made him duck his head, his dark hair slipping forward to obscure the fresh pink on his face.

Camus and Elmunt… it was a surprise and yet not a surprise. The two had been so close for so long, and their friendship had obviously made both of them happy. They complemented each other. Naoji wondered when it had grown into something more, and if anyone but he knew this romance existed. It seemed like they had been hiding there, in the garden…

Were they afraid of the reactions of society? Two highly eligible bachelors removed from the marriage market because they were smitten with each other certainly wouldn't be thought well of in the eyes of Kuchen's upper echelon. Something Naoji knew only too well.

He shook his head. Yet another unacceptable thought.

"Naoji? You alright?" Eduard glanced over, brow furrowed in concern upon noticing his friend's head shake.

Naoji swallowed. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern," he murmured faintly.

"Does your head ache?" Camus gently questioned, his ruby eyes large in his face.

The dark-haired male hesitated a moment, unable to resist another glance at the two men leaning so sweetly together in their seats across the table. "I… I think so. I should probably go to bed and rest."

* * *

Sleep might have brought an escape from dinner, but the afternoon's events replayed themselves over and over in Naoji's dreams. Camus and Elmunt, smiling and holding hands on a bench behind the roses, tilt their faces together into a sweet kiss filled with love and affection.

Suddenly the scene changes and it's _him_ there, Naoji, with a warm hand cupping his cheek and soft lips pressed against his. It's dark, and the moon shines brightly in a different garden, with fewer flowers but no less beautiful, like the person who lives there. The scent of gardenias floats through the night air, mingled irresistibly with the scent of Naoji's lover.

"Naoji…" A voice breathes in a sigh as the hand moves from his cheek to brush black hair from his neck. The lips follow with gentle kisses that burn wildly at the base of his throat. "My love…"

Naoji gasps at the word, wrapping his arms around strong shoulders and burying his face in beautiful, fine purple hair that cascades down, down almost to his feet, obscuring everything but those lips and the light of the moon. "Lui…"

Then the lips were back against his, pressing harder until he opened his mouth and allowed entrance to the other's tongue, the result of which was a kiss both needy and fulfilling; a temporary relief of passion that, though sating, would stay with Naoji for the rest of his life, so he would always know that here, in this time and place, with this person, lay passion and peace and love.

"I love you, Naoji," the other whispered urgently in his ear. "I do. I've loved you from the first moment I saw you."

"Lui," he breathed again, running his hands through that beautiful, amazing hair. "I love you, too…"

They kissed again, quickly and urgently, until Lui pulled away. "Then stay. Stay with me."

The Japanese male froze, the blood draining from his face until his skin was as white as the light it reflected. "I… can't. Lui… You know I can't do that."

"Why not?" Strong fingers cupped his face and tangled tightly in the hair at the base of his neck. "Don't you want to be with me?"

"Of course I do," Naoji replied softly. "But I have obligations to my family. You of all people should understand that."

"You _are_ my family," the other demanded. "The one person I want to stand by me, no matter what."

"I'll always stand by you. I have so much confidence in you; besides, you don't need my help to be a success. Sometimes I wonder if you ran this country from the moment you were born." Naoji smiled slightly, one hand lifting to absentmindedly stroke the length of hair falling over Lui's shoulder.

"That's not what I meant." The quiet denial held a flat note.

"I know…and I'm sorry." He hung his head.

"I suppose this is the end, then."

Naoji stared resolutely in the direction of his feet. "Did you really expect it to last forever?"

There was a pause. "Yes. Actually I did."

Naoji's face whipped up in surprise at the rueful tone in Ludwig's voice, only for his face to shift once more into Camus's bright hair and ruby eyes. "So that's it," the blond's gentle voice murmured. "Naoji… you're jealous…"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n:** Thanks again a million times over to my reviewers. I adore getting feedback on my fics and it's great to know someone's enjoying it. Sorry about the update delay, real life got in the way. Hope to get the next bit done faster.

* * *

**das vierte Kapitel **… chapter four

_Notice of Employment to the Gentleman Naoji Ishizuki_

_From the Council of His Majesty, the King of the Great State of Kuchen_

_13__th__ May, 1939_

_Dear Mr. Ishizuki;_

_This is to inform you that, due to unforeseen prior circumstances, you have been appointed to a junior position in His Majesty's Council, effective immediately. Please report to our offices as soon as possible so that you may be placed with an advisor to begin your training. Unless you choose to refuse this offer no further correspondence is needed._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward Webster_

_Chief Executive Advisor to the King_

* * *

If there was one thing Naoji knew, it was that he made an excellent cup of tea. If he could have provided nothing else for Ludwig in their still baffling – to Naoji, at least – alliance, the Japanese male could at least pour his friend a steaming cup of tea, full of fragrance and flavor, every evening to help Lui relax and talk through the day's issues. Many times Naoji never said a word, simply listening to the baritone rumble of Lui's voice and murmuring his assent in the appropriate places.

One day, however, had been special.

The last rays of orange sunset tilted through the near floor-to-ceiling windows in Lui's chamber. It had been an average day, Lui and Naoji together through familiar routine of class and chores, and other than a particularly heated debate between Lui and Orphe about debt regulation laws it wasn't very memorable. Naoji and Lui sat together this night in relative silence, each occupied with his own thoughts, until the black-haired male noticed his friend's nearly empty teacup.

Naoji rose to refill it, hand reaching for the teapot, when the other grabbed his arm. "Did you not want more?" Naoji asked, glancing quizzically at his friend.

Lui's lips quirked. "Yes. Actually I did."

He pulled on Naoji's arm, forcing the other to fall forward nearly into his lap, and cupped Naoji's cheek with his free hand. "You are so incredibly beautiful," he murmured, letting his long fingers slip through the shining, ink-black bangs at the other's forehead.

"L..Lui?" Naoji stumbled over the name, his eyes wide and his cheeks pink with incredulity. "What are you doing?"

Ludwig merely stared at him in answer, watching his friend's face until Naoji thought he would burn up with the force of Lui's gaze. After a long minute or so their faces began inching together, and the realization of what was about to happen hit Naoji like a sudden jolt an instant before their lips met.

They sat like that for a moment, mouth to mouth with both their eyelids slipping shut, until Naoji let out a breathless sigh that gave Lui the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Their tongues moved together, side-by-side, above, and around until Naoji almost felt dizzy with all the sensation.

After a minute they broke apart, panting, and as Ludwig dipped his head to plant more soft kisses along the line of the other's jaw Naoji thought that he had never felt anything with such intensity as that first kiss.

Almost two years later, he still felt the same.

* * *

"Ah, Naoji! It's wonderful to see you again." A kind smile lit up a familiar face framed by disheveled long blond hair as Naoji stood on the threshold to the door of what would be his office.

"Professor Gerald!" the Japanese male gasped. "Are you my advisor?"

The other smiled wider and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "It seems you will be my student once more," he affirmed.

Naoji glanced around the room, taking in what seemed to be a space full of ordered chaos. Filing cabinets lined the walls to the small, square room; though it was likely more files teetered on top of the cabinets than were actually inside them. A soft breeze drifted into the room through a small window framed by dusty white curtains, causing the even more stacks of papers on Gerald's mid-size wooden desk to flutter in the wind.

"Sorry it's such a mess," Gerald sighed apologetically, rubbing the back of his head to further muss his hair. "Sorting through all the paper will be a lot of your job, actually." He pointed to a cleared off section at one side of the desk, with a hard wooden chair perched beneath it. "That's all the space I have right now for your work station, but we can move in another desk after a while."

Naoji smiled. "It's wonderful, sir."

The blond laughed. "I don't know about that, but I'm glad you're easy to please."

Naoji started to bow, but remembered himself and straightened. After all, he wasn't in Japan anymore. "I'm pleased to be employed, sir. I have taken advantage of the hospitality of my friends for too long."

"Please, call me Gerald." He headed to the desk and Naoji followed, sitting in the wooden chair to the left of his former teacher. "And I'm sure your friends would disagree. After all, it's not often someone comes so highly recommended to the king. His Majesty himself insisted on your employment."

Naoji's eyes widened, but after a moment comprehension dawned and he nodded. "I see… Orphe must have put in a good word for me."

Head bent over the papers in front of him, Gerald glanced at the other, his lips quirking. "I'm sure he would have, but it seems someone beat him to it. Rumor has it the king's nephew insisted on your appointment."

"Lui…?"

Gerald nodded in assent and pushed a hastily scribbled list in front of his suddenly pale assistant. "Now, Naoji, here's what you'll be working on today…"

* * *

By the end of the day Naoji had made a considerable dent in the papers stacked atop the filing cabinets, though many still waited in various places to be classified and sorted. All in all, however, the dark-haired male had found the work to be pleasant – calm and quiet, and the soft-toned chatter of Professor Gerald's instructions made for a peaceful atmosphere. He thought he would enjoy working here.

Even if he still wondered where Lui was.

A knock sounded on the door just as Naoji and Gerald were gathering their things to leave, and at the other's nod Naoji opened it, only to find Orphe standing there with a slight smile on his face and a box in his hands. "Good evening, Naoji. I was wondering if I could escort you home, once you had finished your work, of course."

"I would like that," Naoji agreed, glancing back at his advisor for permission.

"Yes, yes, go along. We're done here for today," Gerald said, waving him away. "Nice to see you, Orphe."

"You as well, Professor," Orphe answered in his formal way, ignoring the other blond's mutterings about not being a teacher anymore. He turned and headed down the hall, Naoji right behind him.

"What is that you're carrying, Orphe?" the Japanese male questioned.

"Just something Camus asked me to bring him. How was your first day at work?"

"What I expected, I supposed. I'm glad to be working with Gerald, even if it is merely paperwork for the time being." Naoji smiled reassuringly at his friend as the two of them exited the building and waited for Orphe's carriage to be brought around for them.

"That will change quickly. Too quickly I'm afraid," Orphe sighed, nodding to the man who pulled up with their carriage and jumped out to open the door for them. He handed the man a coin for his trouble.

"Orphe…" Naoji hesitated, wanting to ask about Lui, and if what Gerald had said was really true. He changed his mind at the last second and asked instead, "In my acceptance letter it said they were taking me due to 'unforeseen prior circumstances.' Do you know what that means?"

The blond was silent for a long moment, staring out the window to the tune of street traffic and their horses' feet. When he finally answered, it was to say merely, "I shouldn't tell you. It's not my place."

"I see." Inside Naoji was burning up with questions, but he kept his calm. He supposed a foreigner should be thankful to be employed at all, let alone ask sticky questions. But it stung that Orpherus, his friend, wouldn't tell—

"Naoji." The other interrupted his thoughts, and the dark-haired male glanced at his friend's face to see those blue eyes burning with seriousness. "What I tell you goes no further than this car, do you understand?"

Naoji nodded.

"It's not my place," Orphe continued. "But you have a right to know. In fact, someone probably should have told you before you accepted the job." He took a deep breath and looked Naoji straight in the eyes as he said, "The reason your position was open is because someone died. One of the higher-ups in the council; I didn't know him well…but we think he was a traitor. A spy. He was found in his home, shot by a German-made handgun the killer left lying on the floor beside him…"

Orphe trailed off, grimacing, and the other took the opportunity to ask, "Why, then, if the man was a spy, would you hire a foreigner to take his place? Everyone suspects me as it is."

The blond smiled wryly, "Ah, but you see, that's exactly the reason you're needed. If someone else in the council is disloyal, they are more likely to contact you than any of the other members, because they would believe you would betray us."

Naoji's dark eyes widened. "So I'm bait?"

"To put it shortly, yes."

"But how does the council know I won't betray them?"

At that Orphe smiled truly. "I spoke most ardently in your defense, as did Ludwig."

The dark-haired male could feel his pale skin turning red on his cheeks and neck at the mention of Lui. "So he… did he really ask the king to hire me?"

The other's lips quirked. "He did. As would I, had he not have been convincing enough on his own. But His Majesty remembered you from your years of school and your closeness to Lui. There was no doubt in his mind that you would serve him well."

Naoji pondered this for a moment. So, it would seem Lui had not entirely forgotten him. Why, then, the cold hostility of the weeks before? Why had he not come to see him, or spoken when Naoji went to Lui himself? Embarrassment, perhaps, or just pain from the terms of their separation? The Japanese male thought he would do nearly anything to mend that rift, for he missed Ludwig now more than he ever had – there were many things about which he would like to ask Lui's advice…

Especially one, which had just occurred to him. He voiced this thought as he and Orphe climbed from the carriage, which had just arrived at the gates to the Luneburg estate. "Orphe… If the last traitor was murdered, that would mean I could be in a great amount of danger if and when his associates approach me."

"Yes." The answer came not from Orphe but another man, slim and tall, with shining purple hair that touched his knees and tumbled in drifting waves around his pale face. The man stepped from the brick wall of the gate against which he had been leaning and rose to his full height. "It does."

"Lui," the black-haired male gasped.

"Welcome home, Naoji."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n:** Thank you, thank you, thank you to those who responded. Reviews make me so happy, especially when I know people are enjoying my story. Also, by the way, I know block format didn't exist for letters in the 1930s... but even though I write it in old-fashioned letter format ffnet just changes it back to block... Oh well.

Enjoy the fic!

* * *

**das fünfte Kapitel** … chapter five

_Most honored Mother and Father,_

_I sincerely hope you are well. Constant rumors reach my ears of death and terror, and every day I fear that I will receive that most dreaded news of your demise. In fact, I am uncertain this letter will even reach you, but I send with it my highest hopes and pray that you are kept safe._

_Things here are moderately well; the country strives every day to stand on its own, apart from the war raging in the rest of the world. However, fear and prejudice abide in every corner, and I have found my residence here far more difficult than before. Mr. Foster and many others now spurn me due to my nationality, but my friends thankfully still stand beside me. For the past several weeks I have been staying with Camus at the Luneburg estate, and thanks in large part to Orpherus and Ludwig I have acquired a position in the king's council._

_Do not worry about me; I am healthy and safe, and in spite of the hardships I may face here I will continue to work my hardest, for I greatly desire to become a person who will make you proud._

_Your loving son,_

_Naoji_

* * *

Naoji stared in wonder at the man before him, the man whose proud, regal face he had longed to see for nigh on the past year… silk-smooth purple hair he had ached to feel pass once more under his fingertips… the melodic baritone of a voice that made all others clanging irritants by comparison…

"Lui," Naoji breathed, his body jerking forward as his feet moved him toward the other, back into that circle of gravity he had never been able to escape since the moment they met, back into Lui's arms—

Naoji came to a screeching halt. Lui's arms were never somewhere he visited in the sight of others; plus, he remembered at the last second, after their painful parting and the other's clear dismissal of him over the last few weeks, the Japanese male doubted Ludwig wanted to continue their prior relationship.

Those were thoughts best ignored, anyhow.

"What are you doing here, Lui? I thought you weren't coming," Orphe spoke up, somewhat crossly, from where he stood a few paces behind Naoji, startling the black-haired male. Naoji had forgotten he was there.

"I changed my mind," Lui drawled in response, and instantly Naoji's attention snapped back to the slim figure before him. He had forgotten how it ached to be apart from Lui. 

Time, family, fear, and the monotony of daily routine had dulled it to a slow depression that nowadays Naoji found fairly easy to ignore, but standing once again in front of the man he loved – and yes, he loved Lui, as he would no longer deny, at least in the privacy of his own mind – brought back the pain of separation in a sharp, rushing wave.

He had thought it hurt before, when Lui saw him and refused to acknowledge him… but this, this was agony. Lui was here, speaking to him, had come to see him specially, even, and yet it still felt as if the few feet that separated them were a thousand miles. With the other here it almost felt like there was hope – but Naoji couldn't dare hope for anything. They could never be like they were, once; Naoji himself had ruined his chance at that.

And Ludwig had been quite clear about that when they parted.

So now, when his former love stood before him once again, all Naoji could do was stare. He hoped his mouth wasn't hanging open.

Intent purple eyes met Naoji's black. "I need to speak with you." Lui glanced briefly over the other's shoulder to where Orpherus stood. "Privately."

Orphe sighed and moved past them, pushing open the intricate iron gate leading into Camus's family estate. "Naoji, I'll be waiting when you get back. There are some more things we need to discuss as well," the blond called over his shoulder. Then he was gone.

A hand on Naoji's shoulder – a beautiful, well-manicured, all-too-familiar hand – drew his attention back to the purple-haired man who was now steering him toward the curb, where a sleek black automobile waited.

"Let's go for a drive," said Lui.

* * *

"Let's go for a drive," said Lui, two years earlier in another world that they had called Rosenstalz Academy. It was a Sunday, and Lui and Naoji sat on a stone bench in the greenhouse the five friends frequented, watching Camus have a conversation with the flowers. Naoji smiled and agreed, and the two said their goodbyes to their blond friend who merely waved them away, preoccupied with a flower's opinion of watering techniques.

"He needs to be more careful," Lui observed solemnly, but Naoji noticed the softness in his eyes that lingered when he spoke of his cousin.

"Yes, there is much to be said for discretion," the Japanese male murmured in response, lips quirking as he noted the irony of the statement. Gravel crunched beneath their feet as they walked to the school's gated entrance, where an open-roofed carriage already waited for them. Lui, it seemed, was never completely impulsive.

And then they were off, with the rhythm of horses' hooves and bitter scent of expensive leather assaulting Naoji's senses. He idly wondered why people in Kuchen still relied so much on horse-drawn carriages when the rest of Europe was so taken with cars. Westerners were strange in general, however; their fascination with technology could sometimes boggle the mind. And none of them understood familial roles at all.

A warm weight on his hand snapped Naoji from his reverie and he glanced at his companion. Lui sat staring straight ahead, purple hairs whipping about his face and streaming behind him in wild tendrils, but his hand rested on Naoji's. The Japanese male smiled and turned his palm to face the other's, interlacing their fingers. Lui squeezed his hand and the barest hints of a smile teased his lips before he turned to look at Naoji.

"Magnificent day."

"Yes." Naoji smiled, too. "It is." He hesitated a moment, then teased, "Too bad our friends couldn't join us, isn't it? Orphe could have entertained us with a lecture on the rights of carriage drivers." He gestured to the man on the seat in front of them, who whistled a barely comprehensible Kuchen folk song through his teeth and ignored his passengers.

Ludwig laughed then, and it was like the light of the sun breaking on the sea. White teeth glistened under pink, kissable lips that matched the shade of his normal pale cheeks, tinted by happiness and the wind. Naoji stared in awe.

"I love you," he whispered, overcome.

It was the first time he had said the words, even to himself, and at the sound of them that beautiful, rare smile died on Lui's face. Cautiously, he examined Naoji's face, watching the redness that spread so easily on the other's pale cheeks. After a moment the smile returned with a hint of smugness.

"I'm extremely pleased to hear that."

* * *

Lui drove in silence for a few minutes, staring straight ahead as he passed shops and then houses until he reached the more secluded countryside. Finally he sighed. "I suppose Orpherus told you your purpose in the council."

"He did." As they continued to sit, both staring at the passing scenery, Naoji wondered if Lui had chosen to talk like this in order to avoid making eye contact.

"You might be in a great deal of danger."

"Danger is attached to the color of my skin."

Lui let out a small breath through his nose that might have been laughter. "I have confidence in you."

Bitter humor twisted Naoji's lips. "Confidence enough to throw me to the wolves," he scoffed.

At that Lui finally glanced over, shock flitting over his features for half a second before his face smoothed and he looked back at the road. "You always resented living in my shadow," Lui eventually replied. "I thought you would enjoy the opportunity to make a name for yourself."

"Is that your reasoning for avoiding me for the past month?" Anger flowed hot in Naoji's veins, filling him with either courage or recklessness, and everything he'd been holding inside since he left Lui came spilling out all at once. "_Resented_ you? You have no idea how I felt – how I still feel. Lui, I needed you and you abandoned me! How could you act as if I never even existed? Especially after… after…"

His voice faltered and Naoji took a deep breath. "And I had finally started to hope – Professor Gerald told me you defended me to the king – only to find out you were using me, again, to benefit yourself! What, did you think I would flush out the spies and you could take the credit, for being wise enough to recommend me? You already practically run this country, what more do you want?"

A sudden, horrible thought struck Naoji and he blanched. "Do you want me dead? No more evidence of past indiscretions…"

Lui spun the wheel sharply into a field, dust scattering in a cloud as the car shuddered to a halt. "I would _never_ want that!" He suddenly slung open the car door and climbed out, only to stick his face back inside. It blazed blood red. "Get out. _Now!_" Metal clanged as Lui slammed the door shut and stalked away.

Naoji followed more slowly, the adrenaline buzz from his anger already starting to fade. He had never seen Lui even close to this angry; in fact, the other rarely even raised his voice. Of course, a lot could change in a year…

The purple-haired male still stalked around the field, seeming to search the ground for something as he approached the tree line. After a moment he picked up a stick about the size and length of his arm and headed back toward Naoji, snapping loose twigs on his way so that the limb was as smooth as possible.

He stopped about a meter from Naoji. "Here." He shoved the stick forward until the other grabbed the end.

"What's this for?"

Lui drew his sword from where it rested in its usual spot at his hip. "You're going to fight me." With that, he swung the sword in a wide arc which Naoji instinctively blocked, falling into a fighting stance.

The stick wasn't nearly as polished as the one he typically used for his kendo, but it would do. Naoji spun and leaped, dodging the sword swipe aimed at his knees and coming down with a hard overhead swing, which Lui dodged before it could connect with his skull. Then Lui spun, himself, coming at Naoji from behind in a move the other only blocked with a quick backward thrust.

They continued on in this pattern for several minutes, thrusting and leaping, spinning and kicking, with the sounds of their labored breathing and the dull thud of metal against wood echoing through the empty field.

"I would _never_," Lui panted, between a series of quick blows, "want you dead."

"Then why," Naoji gasped, "act like…" he landed a blow to Lui's shoulder, "…I was?"

Lui's sword stuck in the stick so deep it took a moment to remove it. "The spy couldn't know we were still friends. He would never recruit you then."

"Friends." His weapon finally freed, Naoji shoved forward lightning-quick and struck Lui in the gut hard enough to bruise. "I see."

Lui dropped his sword and fell hard to one knee, clutching his stomach. He wheezed for a few moments until Naoji, feeling guilty, knelt beside him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Purple eyes met his, solemn and serious as always. "You hurt me, Naoji."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Lui's hand left his stomach and crept up, slowly, until it rested on where Naoji's still lay on his shoulder. He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, too."


End file.
